kebencian masa lalu yang terkuak
by tokibum
Summary: this story about ONKEY couple. ofc yaoi. onew dan key yang memiliki perasaan yang sama. tertekan. mendajadi gila dalam peran yang mereka lakukan. 'membunuh' satu sama lain. complicated. oksip summary gagal - -


Seorang pria berdiri merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyentuh kulitnya. Menatap lurus kedepan, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gelas yang berisi wine. Dia menyesap sedikit wine yang ada digelas itu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya seperti bernyala dalam kegelapan seperti mata kucing yang sedang mengintai musuhnya dalam kegelapan. Bibirnya yang kecil dan berwarna merah muda itu mampu membuat mahluk hawa terlena untuk mendekat kepadanya. Bibir itu bergerak dengan anggunnya menguncapkan sebuah kata "melodrama" lalu ia tertawa. Tawa miris yang menyesakan hati.

Seorang anak turun dari bis sekolahnya, berjalan dengan malasnya seperti orang yang sudah tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Saat ia sampai didepan rumahnya, ia mendengar suara jeritan, teriakan, dan benda pecah. Ia membuka pintu, kedua orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Kepala ayahnya berdarah. Anak itu hanya melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah datar, seakan-akan ia sudah bosan melihat peristiwa seperti itu. Ia berjalan dengan santainya, menaiki tangga demi tangga rumahnya, tanpa menoleh kepada kedua orang tuanya. Masuk kekamar dan menutup pintu. Membuang tasnya kesembarang tempat lalu membuka jendela. Wajah anak itu masih datar. Dia melihat keatas, menatap langit yang tenang, dan seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya.

Anak itu mengambil earphonenya lalu menghidupkan ipodnya. Sebuah lagu terdengar ditelinganya. Ia keraskan volumenya, dan beranjak ketempat tidur. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dibawah sana. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu "aku benci manusia, bisakah aku menjadi langit? Bisakan aku pergi? Bisakah aku…" kata-katanya terhenti, ia menarik nafas panjang, dan menutup kedua matanya. Semua serpihan buruk itu telah berkumpul menjadi sebuah ilusi yang dalam sekejap mata merubah dirinya. Ia lepas earphonenya, turun dari tempat tidur, membuka laci yang berada di meja belajarnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Sebuah pisau lipat yang diberikan kakeknya. "sekarang benda ini akan berguna" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menakutkan. Ia turun kebawah, melihat ayahnya yang terbaring dilantai seperti orang yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ia mendekati ayahnya, mendekatkan kepala kedada ayahnya. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantung ayahnya. "Terimakasih telah menjadi ayahku dan terimakasih sudah merusak hidupku" kata anak itu berbisik di telinga ayahnya. Anak itu menusukan pisau lipatnya tepat dijantung ayahnya. Bertubi-tubi ia menghujam jantung ayahnya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Dia membersihakan pisaunya dengan cara menjilati pisau lipatnya. Senyum itu muncul lagi, senyum yang membuat nyali seseorang menciut. Ia memasukan pisau lipat kesakunya, lalu berdiri menatap jasad ayahnya "selamat tinggal, aku mencintaimu". Ia berjalan meninggalkan ayahnya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya lalu masuk begitu saja. Ia melihat botol wine dimana-mana. Wajahnya datarnya kembali lagi. Ia melihat ibunya sedang bercinta dengan seorang pria yang lebih muda dari ibunya. Perasaan jijik kembali muncul dalam dirinya. Matanya berubah menjadi mata kucing yang siap menyerang musuhnya. Ia berlari menarik pria yang berada di atas tubuh ibunya. Menusukan pisau bertubi-tubi ke perut pria itu hingga nyawanya melayang. Kepalanya menoleh kearah ibunya, menatap ibunya lalu tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah ibunya. "key, ap..apa yang kau laku..kan? hah?" anak itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Sekarang ia berada didepan ibunya. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi ibunya. Ia berjongkok lalu menjambak rambut ibunya, sebelum dia bicara dia tersenyum "ibu.."

"key.. apa yang kau lakukan ce..cepaat kau lepaskan aku! Saa..saakit" wajah anak yang dipanggil key itu berubah, ia tertawa.

"kau! Wanita jalang! Kau tak pantas untuk hidup!" ia menyeret ibunya ke kamar mandi dengan cara menjambak rambutnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rintihan ibunya. Ia menyiram ibunya dengan air. "a..aku i..i..ibumu key!" key langsung menampar ibunya sampai darah muncul dipinggir bibir sang ibu. "sebelum kau pergi! Bersihkan dirimu wanita jalang!" key langsung menyeprotkan sabun cair ketubuh ibunya yang polos. Menyiramnya lagi dengan air "sekarang kau sudah bersih nyonya" key berjongkok, ia mendekatkan kepala ibunya sehingga ia bisa melihat mata ibunya. Key tersenyum manis, ibunya hanya menangis tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap lagi. Key memegang tangan ibunya, menggores urat nadi sang ibu berulang kali sampai ibunya meninggal. "selamat tinggal ibu" key menjilati lagi pisaunya. Ia meninggalkan kamar ibunya dan pergi kekamarnya. Ia langsung masuk kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya. Ia bersihkan dirinya dari darah-darah yang menempel padanya, termasuk yang menempel dipisaunya. Selesai membersihkan diri key naik ketempat tidur, memasang kembali earphonenya, perlahan dia menutup matanya, dan mulai tertidur.

"key, apakah kau itu?" pria yang dipanggil key itu tidak menjawab ataupun menoleh. Ia terus menatap lurus kedepan sambil menyesap sedikit wine yang ia  
bawa.

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab ku? Hey ayolah…" sebelum pria itu selesai bicara key sudah memotong pembicarannya.

"iya ini aku key. Ada apa onew?" onew berjalan mendekati key.

"apa yang kau lihat key? Ayo masuk! Nanti kau sakit kau tidak lihat anginnya sangat kencang malam ini" key menoleh dan tersenyum.

"kau takut? Kau takut angin akan membunuhku? Ck" onew langsung menyadarkan tubuhnya di tembok, menatap lantai dengan tatapan menerawang.

"tidak aku tidak takut, aku hanya..kau taulah apa maksud ku. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terluka jika berada disini cukup lama"

"pergilah"

"kenapa kau tidak menikah?" onew mengabaikan omongan key, onew terus menatap lantai, dia terlalu takut untuk melihat mata lawan bicaranya.

"untuk apa menikah? Oh kau tentu sudah mengenalku bukan? Aku tidak suka wanita! Aku tidak suka manusia! Aku juga tidak suka dengan kaum ku! Biarlah aku seperti ini, hingga ajal menjeput ku!"

"kau membenci kaum mu? lalu kenapa kau mencintai ku?" key tersentak kaget, tapi ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya, wajah datar dengan nafas yang teratur.

"kau tau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku akui sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu"

"kalau kau mencintaiku, rubahlah hidupmu. Menikahlah dengan seorang wanita yang mencintaimu key. Demi aku!"

"pernikahan. Pernikahan hanya bahagia pada awalnya saja. Kau tau, kebahagian adalah awal dari penderitaan. Hidup, apa yang kau tau tentang hidup?"

"hidup? Entahlah. Tapi…"

"hidup adalah sebuah drama yang harus kau lakoni. Kita manusia adalah wayangnya dan yang diatas adalah dalangnya. Biarlah seperti ini, biarkan aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kegilaan ku kembali. Pergilah"

"tidak. Aku ingin menemani mu"

"onew, tataplah mataku! Kenapa kau terus melihat kebawah?"

"aku..aku takut jika perasaan ku padamu kembali key"

"kenapa kau menghela nafas? Apa sangat berat untuk mu? ini minumlah" key menyodorkan gelas yang ia bawa kepada onew. Onew hanya diam seperti batu.

"maaf, aku akan pergi sekarang. Maaf aku mengganggu mu key. Aku pergi" onew langsung lari meninggalkan key. Key hanya menatap kepergian onew, menatap punggungnya yang menghilang dari pengelihatannya.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah korden. Mata seorang pria perlahan terbuka. Memandang seluruh isi ruangan lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Membuka korden, cahaya matahari langsung menyerbu masuk kedalam ruangan kamarnya. Ia membuka jendala, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi. Lagi-lagi ia menatap langit "indah" ucapnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia sangat terobsesi dengan langit. Hanya langit yang bisa menghiburnya, hanya melihat langit ia bisa tersenyum tanpa beban. Seseorang diluar sana mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"key apa kau sudah bangun? Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"masuklah onew" onew masuk ke kamar key sambil membawa segelas susu hangat.

"ini minumlah! Kau pasti suka" key mengambil gelas itu dari tangan onew sambil tersenyum.

"kau pasti sangat senang key, benarkan?" key tidak menjawab, ia terus menatap langit biru. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"selama ini aku tidak pernah tau kenapa kau sangat menyukai langit? Kau menyukai langit melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini"

"kenapa? Entalah, aku juga tidak tau. Lihatlah onew" kata key sambil menunjuk ke arah langit.

"ya aku sudah melihatnya lalu?"

"pejamkan matamu" onew langsung memejamkan matanya.

"biarlah angin membawamu pergi onew, jangan tolak mereka. Pasrahkan dirimu, bayangkan apa yang paling kau inginkan, lalu buka mata mu perlahan. Tatap langit biru yang kau anggap kosong itu" onew melakukan semua apa yang di ucapkan oleh key. Perlahan ia buka matanya, lalu menatap langit.

"bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang onew? Indah bukan?"

"iya, kau benar key. Perasaan ku menjadi lebih tenang. Indah sangat indah" key menoleh menatap onew.

"apa?" tanya onew yang merasa tidak enak diperhatikan oleh key dengan tatapan intens.

"mau aku nyayikan sebuah lagu?"

"terserah mu" key mulai menyayi. Tanpa onew sadari, ia sudah terbius oleh suasana. Ia sudah kembali, kembali pada perasaan kembali kepada sebuah  
kesalahan.

**My eyes feel like they're bleeding, but I'm just crying.**

**I hate myself when I'm away from you.**

**I don't know why my heart will make it through. I swear I'm sorry.**

**I don't suppose you heard me.**

**My heart is cold, I didn't know love**

**Thank you, really. I now understand that this is what love is**

**My heart stops, my breathing dies, you're leaving**

**Leave me and please be happy**

**One step, one step, you're going farther away**

Key menghentikan nyayiannya, lagi-lagi ia menatap mata onew tapi dengan tatapan lembut, senyumnya mengembang diwajahnya.

"sudahlah, kau pergi saja onew. Aku ingin sendiri" key kembali mengalihakan perhatiannya pada langit biru.

"baiklah" ketika onew menyentuh ganggang pintu, ia menoleh kebelakang "key kau tau, kau selalu berhasil membawaku kedalam limbah kesalahan. Kau seperti memiliki…entahlah aku tidak tau menyebut itu seperti apa. Kau tampak berbeda dengan yang semalam" setelah berkata demikian onew keluar dari kamar key. Air mata onew mengalir begitu saja ketika ia menutup pintu. Ia menutup mulutnya, berusaha tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Key berbaring diranjangnya, menutup mata mengingat semua yang dilaluinya. Mengingat saat ia bertemu dengan onew, saat ia jatuh hati padanya. Kenapa kau menciptakaan aku seperti monster. Kenapa kau biarkan aku seperti ini? Haruskah? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?

Seorang pria berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni. Hampir satu jam ia berada di sana. Seperti menunggu seseorang. Ia perlahan mulai bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan. Tangannya menyentuh ganggang pintu pagar dan menggesernya. Ia masuk kedalam rumah itu. Ia mengamati setiap detail halaman rumah itu. Mata obsidiannya menangkap sesuatu yakni sebuah ayunan yang bergantung di pohon akasia. Ia mendekati ayunan itu, dan mendudukinya. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang.

"bodoh. Kenapa aku harus kembali ke sini. Jika pada akhirnya aku yang sakit" gumannya. Berjuta kenangan muncul bersamaan. Ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. "kenapa kau harus melakukan hal seperti? Wae? Kenapa kau membunuh umma dan appa" isaknya. Ia menutup kedua wajahnya. Berusaha menyebunyikan kesedihannya. Angin berhembus menemaninya dalam derai, langit menghitam seaakan penghuni surga ikut merasakan perasaaannya. Mata obsidiannya melihat ukiran namanya dan orang itu di pohon akasia yang setia menemaninya. "apa aku salah? Menyukaimu, apakah itu adalah hal yang salah? Apa kehadiran ku merusak hidupmu yang sempurna itu? Kenapa kau menjadi mahluk berdarah dingin? Kemana adik kecil ku yang menyambut ku saat aku pertama kali datang kerumah ini?" ia menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan yang sedih. Bulir-bulir air mata itu semakin deras membuat aliran sungai kecil di jawahnya. Para penghuni surga pun menangis. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Ia melihat langit hitam, terseyum pilu.

"aku tau tuhan itu baik, tapi apa aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada Tuhan? Apa aku memang di lahirkan sebagi perusak? Sepertinya tidak ada kebahagian yang pantas aku dapatkan" ucap pria itu dengan nada yang menyesakan. Ia mulai beranjak dari ayunan, dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia terlihat ragu saat memegang ganggang pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka. Ia masih tetep pada posisinya. Tidak melangkah sedikit pun. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah. Saat ia pertama kali datang. Ia seakan di bawa pada masa silam. Ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang tanggannya di gandeng oleh seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Ketika pintu terbuka ada seorang anak kecil yang menghampirinya.

"umma, itu siapa?"

"dia onew sayang. Dia hyung mu"

"benarkah? Asik key punya hyung. Jadi key enggak kesepian lagi"

"dia bukan hyungmu key! kau jadi membawa anak haram itu kesini? Cih"

"anak haram? Maksud appa?"

"onew, key-ah. Kalian main di atas ya. Umma mau bicara dengan ayah"

"ne umma. Onew hyung sini aku ikut aku. Aku ingin tunjukan kamar ku" anak kecil itu memegang tangan onew, tersenyum sangat manis. Seperti malaikat, sejak senyum pertama itu ia sudah jatuh hati.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat rekaan adegan yang terulang, mengingat anak kecil yang hangat. Ia mengikuti kedua anak kecil itu. Ilusi yang dia buat sendiri. Saat dimana dia dan key bersama dalam suasana yang hangat. Ia menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Masuk kesebuah ruangan.

"onew hyung, ini kamar ku. Bagaimana?"

"bagus"

"hyung, bicaralah lebih banyak. Aku ingin melihat mu bicara panjang lebar seperti ku. Kkk hyung kau tidur dengan ku saja yah. Mau? Kita bisa berbagi kamar. Pasti sangat menyenangkan"

"TUTUP MULUT MU! WANITA JALANG! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MEMBAWA ANAK HARAM KESINI!"

"DIAM KAU BAJINGAN! TAU APA KAU TENTANG AKU HAH? INI RUMAH KU BUKAN RUMAH MU! PERGI KAU DARI SINI"

"hyung aku takut" key memeluk onew dengan erat. Kedua orang tuanya sedang bertengkar dengan hebat. Saling mencaci satu sama lain, tanpa mengintropeksi satu sama lain.

"uljima key. Semua akan segera berakhir. Uljima, percayalah padaku"

"benarkah?"

"ne" onew semakin mengeratkn pelukannya. Berusaha agar key menjadi tenang.

Pria itu mendudukan badannya di ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan frustasi. Semua memori akan masa lalunya terulang. Hujan diluar sana semakin deras. Petir mulai bermain dengan riang. Ia merebahkan dirinya, melihat langit-langit kamar. "key aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu" gumannya.

"benarkah kau merindukan aku yang dulu?" jawab seorang sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu. Pria itu langsung tergejolak kaget.

"ke..key?"

"iya ini aku"

"sedang apa kau disini?"

"hanya berkunjung dan mengambil beberapa barang. Tak bolehkah aku berada dirumah ku? Oh bukan rumah ku, tapi rumah kita hyung"

"key..." panggil onew pilu.

"ada apa? Apa kau rindu saat aku memanggil mu dengan embel-embel hyung?"

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab hyung?"

"maaf"

"maaf untuk apa? Haha" key berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya.

"semua yang kau katakan benar. Semua segera akan berakhir. Haha " sambung key lagi.

"maaf. Karena aku merusak hidupmu. Maaf karena kehadiran ku orang tuamu..."

"cih, kau mengganggap semua itu kesalahan mu? Apa kau tidak punya otak untuk berfikir? Kita berdua hanya korban. Ck bagaimana bisa kau sangat mencintai wanita jalang yang berstatus sebagai ibumu oh bukan ibumu tapi ibu kita" onew bungkam seketika. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, semua yang diucapkan benar.

"kau menganggap ku sangat naif bukan? Dirimu yang naif bukan aku!" key duduk di atas meja belajarnya. Bicara berhadapan dengan onew, yang terus menatap lantai. Seakan-akan key adalah orangtua yang sedang memerahi anaknya.

"key tolong hentikan semua. Aku mohon" onew pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"hentikan? Semua tidak bisa dihentikan. Aku sudah mencobanya hyung. Bahkan dengan cara gila sekalipun semuanya masih terasa sangat sakit bahkan lebih sakit" suara key mulai bergetar. Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras. Rungan gelap yang semakin gelam dengan suasana yang menyedihkan.

"hyung...aku...ingin mati" key memecah kebisuan.

"aku..sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan seperti ini. Aku bosan harus bermain peran. Aku lelah. Walau aku sudah membunuh orang-orang yang merusak hidup ku. Tapi apa yang aku dapatkan? Luka yang menganga semakin besar. Kau tau? Aku ingin membunuh mu, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kenapa kau terlalu baik padaku? Kenapa kau selalu melindungi ku? Kenapa kau se..selalu ada disamping ku? Kita bukan saudara kandung. Ayahku selalu menganiaya mu. Tapi kenapa kau selalu bersikap manis padaku. Hingga aku sangat menyukaimu. Hingga aku merasa seperti kau adalah hidupku! Waeyo hyung wae!" key meluapkan segala isi hatinya, terisak sangat pilu. Sedangkan orang yang mendengarya hanya menangis.

"hyung! Jawab aku, aku mohon hyung! Wae? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan akal sehatku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang dingin. Aku ingin kau..kau"

"key-ah mianhae..jeo..jeongmal mianhae" hanya itu hanya itu yang bisa diucakan onew.

"BERHENTI MEMINTA MAAF! BAJINGAN! KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT KU SEPERTI INI!"

"maaf key maaf a..aku tidak tahu harus sepeti apa" air mata onew semakin deras. Ia semakin menundukan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Key berjalan mendekati onew. Menarik kerah baju onew, agar ia bisa menatap mata onew.

"hyung aku rindu padamu. Tak bisa kah kau menatap ku?" onew membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan key. Key mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tetes air keluar dari mata key. Mereka menangis. Kenyataan yang harus mereka terima. Key mengulum bibir onew, memperdalam ciumanya. Cukup lama key mencium onew, hingga akhirnya key mendorong tubuh onew hingga ia jatuh ke ranjang. Key menaiki tubuh onew. Memainkan jarinya di wajah onew yang halus.

"key apa yang kau lakukan?"

"kenapa? Kau takut? Aku akan memakan mu haha" saat key tertawa suasana mendadak sangat menyeramkan. Mata kucingnya yang bertahun tahun telah hilang sekarang kembali lagi, ingin segera menyerang mangsanya. Key mengunci tubuh onew agar tidak bisa bergerak.

"hyung kau membuat ku gila" key mencium mata, hidung, dagu, dan bibir onew terus menerus.

"hmmmppf.. key.. hentikan semua ini"

"WAE? Kenapa aku harus menghentikan semua ini? Bukankah kau yang memulai hubungan ini? Bukankah kau yang membuat ku seperti ini?"

"maaf" key menampar pipi onew saat ia mengucapkan maaf. Key semakin menjadi-jadi. Menjambak rambutnya mendekatkan wajah onew dengan wajahnya.

"sekali lagi kau ucapkan kata laknat itu..kau akan mati" bisik key di telinga onew. Key menjilat daun telinga key.

"key..hentikan..hmmm"

"kenapa harus dihentikan? Bukankah kau menikmati ini semua" tangan key mulai merayap masuk, mengelus setiap inchi tubuh onew.

"hmmmm...keyyyyyy-ahh" mendengar onew mendesah, key tersenyum. Dia menghentikan aktifitas yang ia lakukan terhadap tubuh onew. Wajah onew tersirat rasa kecewa. Mata mereka saling beradu. Mata kucing key seolah masuk kedalam tubuh onew. Entah apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Onew berubah menjadi sedikit ah bukan sedikit tapi sangat liar, dan key merasa bahwa onew...

TBC'-')/ wanna continue? RnR juseyo~~ oksip *tring*


End file.
